Confessions
by Brooke47
Summary: Beca confesses her love to Chloe. Based on a Tumblr prompt. Bechloe one shot.


It had almost been two weeks since the Bella's won Nationals and in a couple of days Chloe and Aubrey would be graduating, and that thought scared Beca more than she liked. It was times like this that she cursed herself for letting down her barriers around Chloe; she hadn't even opened up to Jesse completely, and he was her boyfriend. But with Chloe, everything was different. Chloe had told her that even though she would be graduating soon, she would always be just a phone call away, and Beca wanted to believe that more than anything, but she just couldn't.

"Everyone leaves me eventually," Beca said to herself as she continued pacing in her dorm room, pondering what she should do.

Beca was torn. In one hand, she had Jesse who was an amazing boyfriend, but she didn't feel right just leading him on when she couldn't see herself with him in the future. But on the other hand there was Chloe, the fierce and confident redhead that burst into her shower just to hear her sing. Beca looked over at her alarm clock and read, '2:38am'.

"Dammit. Why is this happening to me?" She whispered to herself, trying not to wake her cranky roommate Kimmy Jin.

Things were so much easier before she came to Barden. Her original plan was to do the college thing then move to LA to produce music. What had changed her plans?

"Chloe," she said, still talking to herself.

"I'm trying to sleep. Can you talk to yourself elsewhere?" Kimmy Jin said in her same monotonic voice.

They were actually getting along better now, it wasn't as awkward between Beca and Kimmy Jin as it had been the very first day, and they were speaking whole sentences to each other now.

"Yeah, sorry." Beca lamely replied as she grabbed her Mac Book, headphones, and a thin sweater, and headed out the door.

Beca didn't know where she planned to go this time of night, but she needed some air, and some place to think. Did Chloe even like her that way? Maybe that's just the kind of person Chloe is. Friendly. Maybe extra friendly. But she never acted that way with anyone else.

When she got outside she was surprised to see Jesse standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" She asked, trying to play it cool.

"Huh? Oh, uh, Beca, there's something I've got to tell you." He said, inching closer to Beca. When he didn't say anything Beca spoke up.

"Well? What is it? I don't have all night Jesse." She said, growing impatient.

"I want to break up with you." He finally said, pausing to see Beca's reaction. He was surprised when she didn't freak out.

"Okay, bye then." She said as she was about to leave, but Jesse grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't care? You're not even a bit hurt?" Jesse asked, confused about why Beca wasn't crying right now.

"What do you want me to say Jesse? That you broke my heart? I'm not in love with you, we just dated and it was fun for a while, and to be honest I was thinking about breaking up with you at the end of the year." Beca said, shrugging at the end of her explanation.

"Oh," was the only thing Jesse managed to say before Beca left, finally having an excuse to go and see Chloe.

As she was walking to Chloe's dorm she was thinking about what she was going to say to her. She could tell her that Jesse broke up with her, or that Kimmy Jin kicked her out, but before she could decide she was already outside Chloe's dorm. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She heard a yawn from the other side of the door and waited for the door to open.

"Oh, Beca, hi. What are you doing here at," Chloe paused looking over her shoulder to her alarm clock, "3am?" She asked, yawning for a second time.

"Um, me and Jesse broke up." She said, hoping that would be a good conversation starter. That's when it hit her. She had to tell Chloe that she loved her. It could change everything. And Chloe was leaving anyways, so what did she have to lose? Just as she finished that thought, Chloe wrapped her up in a sleepy hug.

"Oh, Bec, I'm so sorry." Chloe said, rubbing her hand up and down Beca's back, trying to comfort her, and Beca didn't pull away.

"Meh, it's not your fault. I was gonna break up with him anyways," Beca shrugged and let herself into Chloe's room, and sat down on the chair by the desk, "I see you've got everything packed already." Beca said, putting her Mac and headphones down on Chloe's desk. She couldn't help but feel sad that the redhead was leaving. Who was going to barge in on her showers now?

"Yeah, I figured I might as well get a head start." Chloe said, taking a seat on her bed.

"Chlo, there's something I gotta tell you," Beca said, but before Chloe could say anything she continued, "but you gotta promise that you'll let me talk the whole way through. No interruptions. Okay?" Chloe nodded and that was enough to let Beca know it was okay to continue, "Okay, um, I'm not so good with the whole 'feelings' thing, but when I'm around you I can just act without thinking, like I don't have to be 'rebel Beca' I can just be, me." She said, now standing up and pacing the room, not daring to look at Chloe's face, "And now you're leaving and you're not even gone yet but I already feel lost. And this isn't just because Jesse broke up with me, Chlo. I don't know when or how this happened, but I kinda love you." Beca said, stopping dead in her tracks when she felt Chloe come up from behind her and spin her around.

"Can I say something now?" Chloe asked, looking lovingly into Beca's confused eyes, when the shorter girl nodded she continued, "I kinda love you too." And with that she leaned in and kissed Beca passionately. When they broke off the kiss, it was Beca who broke the comfortable silence.

"So what happens now? I mean, you're graduating in less than 48 hours." Beca said, shifting her gaze to look down at the floor sadly.

"Well, I was going to wait to tell everyone after graduation, but I got a job here at the college." When Beca gave her a confused look she continued, "I'm going to be teaching Dance and Music." She said, smiling one of her famous, blinding smiles. They ended the night sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, both dreaming about their futures together.


End file.
